Captive Heart
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: Ch. 5 UP! ItaKaka. Kakashi has amnesia and doesn’t remember anything. Itachi finds this out and decides to use it to his advantage. What is to become of a situation like this? Has Kakashi truly sold his soul to the devil?
1. Misconception

**A/N: Yay another ItaKaka that I'm not going to give up on like I did Love Slave. Of course, this one will be better then Love Slave.**

**Hope everyone likes this:**

**Title: Captive Heart**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: ItachiKakashi**

**WARNINGS: Shounen-ai. Odd couple. Dark themes. Sexual situations and insinuations. Blood. Gore. Violence. Angst. **

**Summary: ItaKaka. Kakashi has amnesia and doesn't remember anything. Itachi finds this out and decides to use it to his advantage. **

**XI.**

**Captive Heart**

**Chapter 1: Misconception **

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**XI.**

He sat up slowly and unsurely. While a sense of nostalgia crossed his mind, he couldn't put a finger on where he was. A lone orb scanned the horizon, the pupil shrinking and growing, trying to focus on the seemingly familiar landscape. The grass was a bright green, crisp and vivid. The skies above him were blue and seemingly calm, contradicting the chaos around him. As he sat there in the middle of what seemed to be a daze, fuzzy sensations shot through his body, mainly concentrating on his head and sinus region.

Feeling hot, he reached a shaky hand up to wipe away the burning and sticky liquid from his face. After wiping it off, he looked at his gloved hand with a mystified expression.

'_What's going on here?' _The jounin thought to himself, not knowing whose blood was on his hand.

He arose slowly, but it didn't seem to be slowly enough as shooting pains stabbed through his cranium, causing him to clutch his head in pain, almost doubling over with the sensation. His knees bending slightly.

The jounin slowly made his way over to a nearby river, moving awkwardly and unsurely, almost as if he were afraid of what he would see. As soon as he neared the water's edge, he saw his reflection distort and reform into something that looked more humanesque and not so grotesque.

A single eye widened at the sight in which befell him.

Many questions ran through Kakashi's head as he seemed transfixed on the image in the water.

'_Who is he? It must be me…I'm the only one around…Is this my blood? … Or someone else's?' _He looked behind him, eyeing the bodies of the slain around him. _'Did I do that?'_

He face turned back to the watery reflection. A single gloved hand placed itself over the side of his face in which was almost completely covered both by his hitai-ate and mask. _'Where is my other eye?' _The jounin wondered, slowly pushing up his hitai-ate, revealing the Sharingan.

'_What's this? I don't understand…This isn't my eye…It can't be…'_

He moved his fingers, letting them slide down the metal plate, over the grooves of the Konoha emblem. Kakashi bent down a little more, peering a bit more intensely at both his foreign eye and the symbols both on his head protector and sleeves of his black shirt.

'_What are these symbols? What do they stand for?'_

Kakashi tried to remember something, **_anything_**, but couldn't. So many questions plagued his mind, reeling through it over and over again. He didn't know anything about himself. . . His name, age or even where he came from. What were these strange symbols for? And why was his head protector over his left eye? He could see perfectly fine and there seemed to be nothing wrong with it, other then it was a different color and had strange little black specs within it.

Why were all of those men dead? Why was he covered in blood? Was it his? Theirs? Was he hurt? Was there a battle? What was going on?

The more he mulled these thoughts the more his head began to hurt. Why did he have such a painful headache?

He arose from his position, deciding to pick up some of the weapons, which were in disarray and spread about the landscape. He didn't know if anyone was there, but he didn't want anything to catch him off guard.

With an armful of weapons, holding a kunai knife in his hand, ready to strike the next available thing that tried to get him, he walked cautiously about the area. His eyes darted wildly around. At this moment in time, he felt vulnerable to any oncoming attack and he wanted to be more aware of himself.

Inwardly, he could feel some sharp pains in some portions of his body. He could only guess that some of if not all of that blood spilled onto the ground and splattered all over his body belonged to him.

"Hoarding weapons are we?" He could hear a calm and collective voice intone.

Turning swiftly, he hurled the kunai knife through the air. The weapon didn't even hit its target; rather it stuck into the tree bark behind it.

Deactivated Sharingan eyes slowly looked to the kunai knife, stuck into the tree, then back to Kakashi, who took a defensive position, holding the weapons close to him with a wild look in his eyes, as if that was the only defense that he could muster.

The dark haired man found this both strange and unsettling and perhaps even a bit amusing in a way.

The mismatched eye glared at him from across the green field, as he held another kunai in his hand, drawn back and ready to fight. This wasn't the normal posture of Hatake Kakashi. Dark eyes narrowed. Something was wrong here.

"What's the meaning of this?" Itachi asked.

"Meaning of what?" Kakashi responded, still keeping his position.

Dark eyes examined the Copy Ninja from his distance away as the Uchiha calculated several factors, mulling them around in his brain for a while, trying to come up with both a plan of action, and logical reason for such actions.

After a few moments of stilled silence, he slowly stepped over to the defensive ninja, not finding him that much of a threat. After all, he couldn't even manage to hit him with a kunai knife, which wasn't like Kakashi at all to be that off with an aim.

"Stay away." Kakashi warned, though it sounded more as if he were scared and backed into a corner then he was being confident and determined.

Itachi said nothing and took a few steps forward.

"It would please you if I did, but that task is not possible."

"It would?" Kakashi questioned the inner confusion building.

"Kakashi-san, you seem discombobulated."

"Who is Kakashi?" He asked, taking a step back.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You are."

"…" The jounin looked as if he was trying to remember something, but after a good twenty minutes, it soon left his mind again.

Who in the world was this guy? Whoever he was seemed to know his name and maybe could hold more information about him. Mismatched eyes blinked. Somehow he had lost his memory…

Perhaps this young man knew something about him. He could be an enemy, but Kakashi had no choice but to at least believe a little of what he was saying. After all, an enemy would know your name, no matter how much they hated it.

Apparently, his name was Kakashi. Aside from this young man knowing him in some way, he knew his name.

The dark haired boy, standing only a few feet away, was amused with the whole situation. Apparently, while in the midst of battle, Kakashi sustained amnesia. He was vulnerable, and he would believe anything that he was told. Itachi could say anything and Kakashi would believe him. Surely, by now Kakashi knows that he held **_something_**

Within him about his whereabouts.

He inwardly chuckled to himself at the possible thought that his worst enemy could end up being his greatest tool. The lack of memory that Kakashi had could prove useful in his plans. Kakashi was, after all one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha.

'_So…My name is Kakashi…' _

The silver haired jounin, still in a state of numb and confusion, was pondering on whether to trust this lone figure that stood before him or not. He could be putting his life in enemy hands, but the only question was who the enemy was.

Mismatched eyes scanned the figure for any hint of something that may be a clue of alliance. Upon his headband was the same symbol he saw in the watery reflection. His eyed widened at the revelation he made. This man must be an ally, he has the same symbol.

'_That symbol…He…'_

"Tell me…Why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi said nothing.

This usual silence brought on by the darkly clad man stirred that defensive and skeptical side to shoot through the man.

"Well…" He asked in a huff, growing uneasy at the weary boy before him.

"To get you, of course." Itachi lied. "Come with me."

"At least tell me who you are." Kakashi said, lowering his guard a little as his form became less tense.

"Someone you knew long ago." The Uchiha replied.

The lack of any emotion in this mysterious figure's voice stirred the thought of a cold being from Kakashi. He never tore his eyes off of Itachi as the dark haired boy turned around, then looked over his shoulder, as if he were silently trying to tell him to follow suit.

Klanks were heard as the massive pile of weapons cascaded from his hands, landing on the ground in a pile in front of him. He still held a couple of kunai knives in his hand, just incase his previous thoughts were wrong.

He hated having to rely on someone so seemingly cold for any links to his past, but he really had no choice. This boy was the only one around who was alive, and who knew how long he'd be wandering around the woods if Itachi hadn't come along.

He could possibly end up dead.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you are Hatake Kakashi." Itachi finally said, hoping that added information would sway the disoriented ninja into following him.

And it worked.

Kakashi began to walk toward him, following him to wherever he may lead, whether it's to his own destruction or to his savior…

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah, that was the end of chapter one. The end of chapter one and I already have plot bunnies…**

**Any ideas would be helpful. I have things planned, but I just have to get past some stuff… So please feel free to help me out. Your ideas will be given full credit to you in my author's notes for the next chapter.**


	2. State of Confusion

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter of Captive Heart. This is going to be an explaining chapter. Also, do be sure to check out my fanart for this story, for those at Mediaminer, it will be in the images section, for those on Fanfiction, go to my Deviantart account to see it. It's my featured Deviation.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**XI.**

**Captive Heart**

**Chapter 2: State of Confusion**

**XI.**

As the jounin blindly followed his darkly clad captor, he began to grow weak, not aware of the amount of chakra he used in the battle he'd faced earlier. He began to trail behind the Uchiha, who glanced over his shoulder. The soft crunching of grass stopped as Itachi's movement ceased. Kakashi, who was behind him, clutched his stomach. His body heaving with labor. The hand on his stomach was tainted red with a thick layer of the life giving fluid.

"Tired are we?"

"Hm?" The mismatched eyes of the jounin set sight upon the younger male, who turned with an almost mechanical motion and walked toward him. A sense of momentary panic ran through his psyche. His defenses heightened as he drew back a few millimeters, only enough to be detected by Itachi. But the boy had patience. He knew that another chance such as this had a very slim chance of happening again.

Hands were placed on either side of Kakashi's head. This touch caused the silver haired man's eyes to widen a little, the light that managed to get to the orbs causing them to shine in an almost innocent and frightened manner. This amused Itachi, seeing his prey quiver gave him a sense of satisfaction that almost brought a small smirk onto his lips. He could hear a small in take of breath from the older man as he reached for his hitai-ate, pulling the left side of it down, covering the Sharingan.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked.

"You need to keep your eye covered if you wish to keep any chakra."

"Chakra?" He questioned.

"Don't tell me you know nothing about chakra." Itachi stated.

The jounin looked as if he were trying to mull a few thoughts around in his mind. Chakra…Chakra…He had heard it before…But what was it? He didn't know. He should know, but he didn't.

"Forget it. I'll explain it to you once we get back." The dark haired man turned to trudge on, but a bloody hand was laid upon his shoulder. "What now? You're getting blood on my outfit."

"Sorry, Itachi…" He took his hand away. "But I don't think I can walk any longer. My body feels low on energy. Can I at least rest, if only for a few moments? I am bleeding as well." He pulled his hand away, gazing down at his stomach wound, watching as the blood oozed from the gaping hole in his stomach. His hand was covered in thick, crimson liquid. "It looks bad."

The Uchiha said nothing, but paused to let him catch his breath, standing motionless and listening to the sounds of nature around him. He could hear a rustle of cloth followed by a light thump. Kakashi had sunk to his knees, clutching his stomach, breathing still heightened and looking rather pathetic.

Or at least, Itachi thought he looked pathetic. He tore his dark gaze from the jounin, disgusted at the weakness Kakashi had been showing so far. It was pathetic and disgusting…Yet it held his interest enough to take him in. He couldn't be so quick to judge. There was a hefty amount of promise within something like this. If Kakashi didn't even remember something as simple as chakra, he'd have a clean slate to start from.

He would mold Kakashi to his own image.

Perhaps Akatsuki had an opening for another potential S-Rank Criminal…But he was thinking too far into the future for that. For now, he would concentrate on re-teaching him Sharingan and chakra. If his memory was jarred in some way during training exercises and he did remember how to use it, things would run a lot more smoothly and he would be back to jounin status in no time.

At least, this is what Itachi hoped.

In the past, Kakashi's Sharingan had been a threat to him, though he was able to defeat him in battle. He knew that the man didn't have the Uchiha bloodline to use the Sharingan to its full extent and even when he did accomplish that, it drained him.

"Why did you cover my left eye?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi knew that this would indeed take an explanation. "Your left eye isn't your own, but you knew that."

"How?"

The stoic one looked to the seated man. "It was given to you by a member of the Uchiha Clan."

"Uchiha Clan?" The jounin replied in a confused manner.

Itachi said nothing to his question and left him to ponder to himself on the matter. After a few lasting moments of silence, a flap of fabric was heard as the dark haired figure turned around. The lone eye of the jounin looked to him, confusion riddled into it.

"What is my left eye? I mean, if it causes me to slow down while uncovered, it must have some special power."

"The eye you possess is called the Sharingan Eye, it has the power to copy moves of other ninja…It's a blood trait exclusively to members of my clan. Before you lost your memory, you had used it to copy a thousand of these moves. You are known as the Copy Ninja, or Copycat Ninja."

'_A thousand moves…' _Kakashi looked at the ground momentarily before looking up. "You're an Uchiha, so where is your Sharingan?"

"Deactivated."

"Why do I have to cover mine up? Do I not have the power to deactivate it?"

"No. You don't."

There was another moment of contemplative silence as the two mulled things over in their minds. The cog wheels slowly turning, besides, Itachi needed something to do other then waste time letting Kakashi catch his breath. Occasionally, he would glance over his shoulder to check his progress, which was slow. He couldn't allow him to wait too much longer; he had a schedule to keep after all. Inefficiency wasn't tolerable.

Upon hearing his breathing slow, he spoke. "Let's move on."

"Right." The silver haired man agreed before getting up slowly, feeling shooting pains course through his battered body, still trying to recall any information he could muster, but next to nothing came.

The information that Itachi had given him about the Sharingan and his status as the Legendary Copy Nin ran through his head, '_Copy Nin? I copied over one thousand jutsu…With my Sharingan Eye…But I don't remember any of the jutsu I've learned, at least not with my mind…But perhaps I don't need to remember with my mind…Perhaps all I need is the Sharingan eye…Perhaps everything I've learned is within the eye itself…If so, I can regain my memory of the jutsu I have learned.'_

The sound of footsteps crossed his mind. Looking up, he saw that the dark figure before him was getting farther and farther away. Not wanting to loose any possible link to unraveling who he used to be, the jounin followed the young boy, still not quite sure of what to think, seeing as he had many things on his mind already, he decided not to give it as much thought as the new information he received.

'_Itachi…' _ A lone eye locked onto its target in front of him, taking in the way that the light bounced off of his hair, making it shine in the sunlight. His eye then fell to the red, yellows and blacks of his Akatsuki attire. The colors vibrant for those being of dark hues. He watched the way they fluttered behind him regally. _'You're of the Uchiha Clan…Those who rightfully possess the Sharingan…If my left eye is…That means…' _His lone eye narrowed and filled with sorrow upon coming to the conclusion that whoever gave him his Sharingan couldn't possibly be alive.

'_Maybe Itachi knows who gave me this eye…' _He thought. _'Perhaps Itachi can tell me how to activate it in order to learn to copy jutsus…Maybe he can even give back to me what I lost…'_

**TBC**

**A/N: I cut this one a page short, but I ran out of ideas again. I don't have a very firm way of beginning this, just of the events that I want to happen. Anyway, please be sure to check out my fanart and review **


	3. The Healing Process

**A/N: Here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. I was dealing with some problems and updating stuff that really needed it. Hope you enjoy, this chapter is longer then the last one.**

**Captive Heart **

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 3: The Healing Process**

**XI.**

Kakashi found himself in a darkened room with the black clad man, upon standing in the middle of this room for a length of five minutes, the silver haired jounin sat down with a thud in the middle of the floor, clutching his still wounded stomach with a gloved hand while steadying himself with the other hand. At this point, the man was low on chakra and pain tolerance and trembled with the sensations that he felt. Kakashi winced, pain evident in his form. The blood didn't stop either, though the blood flow had slowed, it hadn't stopped and he felt as though he may die, even though the cold jaws of death didn't come.

Itachi stood with his back toward the jounin, upon hearing the thud of his body hitting the smooth wooden floor, dark eyes narrowed. The feeling of disgust still hadn't left him, though he had tried to shrug it off by concentrating on the purpose of this mission.

Perhaps this was his idiosyncrasy on Kakashi which was causing the rising feeling of detest for the Copy Nin. After all, up until this moment in time, the two hadn't seen eye to eye on any matters and Kakashi was always prime enemy number one. No doubt he would have to get used to this unexpected turn of events.

The first task at hand was to get Kakashi well again. It would be pointless to try and teach him anything in his wounded state. He would just complain about the pain, as he had already been doing, and truth be told, the whining was beginning to grind on Itachi's nerves.

A thick silence hung in the air as a lone eye looked up to the stoic boy, who stood in front of a window. The bright sunlight coming through the glass illuminated his form with a haunting glow. Kakashi stared for a few moments in silence.

Feeling the stare of the other male beginning to bore into his back, the boy turned to look over his shoulder at the seated jounin. He then turned all the way around to face Kakashi and slowly walked over to him a few steps. The clicking of his sandals could be heard throughout the seemingly hollow room.

Itachi kneeled in front of Kakashi, staring him down for a few minutes and silently degrading himself for helping the jounin. In the back of his mind, he had expected much more from the silver haired man. But there was something about his suffering…Something that stirred many complex emotions that he couldn't begin to describe.

He wanted to kill him but quelled the unmoving feeling with thoughts of manipulating Kakashi to torture him in way he had never done before. If Kakashi did find out what had been done, the damage would be too much and he would hate him all the more. It mattered not to Itachi what would become of it, because that was a far shot in a dark abyss.

Silently, the dark haired figure reached for the olive jacket, beginning to remove it from the silver haired man, but before he could slip it down his shoulder, Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist defensively. Dark eyes narrowed in warning at the weakened man.

Kakashi was leery. No one knew how long this amnesia would last and at this point, he could still recover at any point in time and regain his memory. The Uchiha had to be on guard at all times.

"What are you doing?" The Copy Nin asked in an unsure voice.

The jounin may have had amnesia, but he didn't want someone randomly undressing him, it seemed indecent and violating to him, especially in this state.

"Repairing your wounds." Itachi stated simply.

The gloved hand released its grip around his wrist as it lowered itself and rested at his side again as the jounin sighed in defeat. He knew that he needed help, and didn't necessarily trust himself to perform that task not knowing his name, much less anything about treating his own wounds at the moment.

Silently, the Uchiha removed his garments and examined the wound, now that he could see the true extent of the damage. It was a deep wound and would require medical assistance. Since there wasn't a Medic Nin around to assess the situation, he had to make due with what knowledge he had on treating wounds. It wasn't like he wanted to do this job, but didn't complain. He knew it was futile to resort to forms of childish whining in a situation like this and did what he had to do.

His hand pushed the wounded man down, until he was lying flat on his back as the stoic boy began to get to work, tending to the wounds. Itachi worked silently, quickly and professionally while his patient stared idly at the ceiling with a contemplative look on his face.

After being pulled back up, Itachi swiftly placed wrappings around his stomach, snug enough to secure the wound, but loose enough for bending and mobility. Afterwards, he arose and looked to the silver haired man, who rested on the floor.

Kakashi had laid back down, a thick haze of sleep forcing his heavy eyelid to close and allowing him to drift off into a slumber. His chest rose and fell with each heavy, slowed breath.

It was odd to see him without his infamous mask. Itachi had never seen his true face until now and silently took the opportunity to look at it, before it was to be covered again by the dark fabric shroud. He took in every feature, contour and crevice as the only noise present in the room was the slowed breathing of the slumbering ninja.

**I.**

Naruto flopped down in the grass with a huff. Ever since their sensei had been on a mission, the demon child was impatiently waiting for his return. Team 7 had taken a rest, much to Naruto's detests and the boy was feeling restless. Blue eyes looked to the right of him, where he could see Sakura looking at herself in a small mirror she held as she sat under a rather large tree, brushing her hair.

"Hey Sakura." The blond decided to speak up.

"What now, Naruto?" Sakura asked, paying no mind to him as she examined her hair within the reflective object.

"When do you think Kakashi-sensei is going to be back?"

Green orbs blinked a few times before looking to her team mate. "I don't know. He didn't mention anything about it being an upper class mission."

"Don't you think it's weird that he isn't back yet? I mean, if Kakashi-sensei had an easy mission, it wouldn't take him 4 days to complete it, would it?"

"I wouldn't think so." Sakura replied. "Unless it was far away. I think you might be worrying too much Naruto. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably on his way back, and we'll be back to normal missions in no time."

'_I hope so, Sakura…' _The boy thought as he looked up towards the clouds, which were drifting slowly across the sky. _'I just have a funny feeling about this…' _A soft wind swept the ground, making the blades of grass dance to the rhythm of nature and ruffling the boy's clothes and hair a little.

He tried to shrug off the feeling and proceeded to ask Sakura more questions to force that thought to the back of his mind. After all, he didn't want to think anything bad about his sensei. "You think he'll teach us any new jutsus?"

"Probably." She replied, putting the mirror back into a small leather bag. "He always has something to teach us."

"I hope so. I can't wait to finally go on a real mission again. I feel like I'm wasting away just sitting here and doing nothing while he has all the fun." He sighed.

"He's not having fun, he's working hard." Sakura corrected. "The only time I've ever seen him looking like he enjoyed himself was when we took that stupid bell test the first time. I think he had fun playing with our minds."

An unamused look crossed Naruto's face. "Ugh…Don't remind me."

In the back of Sakura's mind, something tugged at her brainstem as well, but she couldn't put a finger on it. When all of the facts were analyzed correctly, it usually didn't take Kakashi this long to accomplish a mission. Then again, there could have been complications to this action, maybe the mission turned into a higher ranked mission like when they were assigned to protect Tazuna. She hoped that her sensei was alright.

She didn't have a choice in the matter, even if Kakashi did need their help. Sakura didn't know where he went or how far away they were from him.

All she could do was hope and wait, praying for his safe return.

**I.**

After a couple of days, the jounin was able to get his strength back and began to train, trying to unlock what had been taught to him before his amnesia. While his body was still wrapped in bandages, he was able to train enough not to worry about busting any stitches. He was alone at the moment, waiting for Itachi to come back from what ever "official business" the Uchiha had told him of earlier that morning.

Kakashi started out with simple exercises, though he had to take a break every now and then because his body grew weary. It didn't deter him from trying again in a few minutes. He just needed frequent resting periods.

During the training, when certain exercises took place a flash would go through his mind of some instant of past memory, but it was only fragmented enough to give him hints. When these instances took place, the jounin would freeze in mid-training, eye a bit widened and looking like he had been hit by a bus.

After the shock wore off, he would take it as a hint to how to trigger the jutsu or chakra flow he had been performing. However, some hints were wrong. When he had practiced using chakra to attempt walking up the wall of the room, he managed to get a few paces up the wall, before falling backwards with a thud.

Kakashi laid there for a few minutes, trying to regain the breath that was beaten from his body.

"That was a painful experience." He said to no one but himself. "Seems I ran out of chakra."

A lone eye stared into the abyss that was the ceiling of the room. It seemed perplexed and interested in something that was only exposed deep within the confines of his mind. These sudden flashes of his various attacks had come back, but not much else. It seemed that regaining his memory was still a task away.

He felt lost, like a calf that has strayed so far away from the herd that its cries could no longer be heard. True, Itachi found him and was caring for him, and it wasn't that he was ungrateful about it. But there were still many things that Kakashi wondered about, like the Sharingan Eye.

Who had given it to him?

And what happened to cause the course of events in which he obtained it?

His mind wondered into a labyrinth and he couldn't find any leads on a way out. His conundrum was building as he lay there, and he had attempted to shake it off to resume training. He couldn't worry about those things now. He had to figure out how to do the simplest ninja tasks before he could think on a past that was clouded in mystery.

He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, feeling the tug of the stitches as he did so. It was almost as if the stitches were ripping his flesh instead of pulling it together. The Copy Nin placed a hand on his stomach and felt a warm, wet sensation. His pupil shrank in recognition as he realized what had happened.

His stitches had busted.

Kakashi pulled up his black shirt and saw that a few of them had busted. Most likely from his fall. He arose, deciding to hunt down a needle and thread. When he found the objects, he began to stitch himself back up, repairing the broken stitches and finding more binding material to place around his stomach.

Once he was stitched up again, he decided to rest a few moments and try to gather himself. His body was trembling and he was surprised that he didn't fumble the stitching job. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the training, and loss of chakra.

Kakashi decided that he was done with his training for that day. There was nothing to do now except wait for Itachi's return.

**TBC**

**A/N: There done! Now that I finally have a plot back I can concentrate on getting things down. I have a really good plot; I just need to find out how to get there. Well, hope this wasn't too long of a wait, be sure to review me and tell me what you think.**


	4. Fragments of My Memories

**A/N: Ho hum, decided to update. Sorry if the chapters are coming slow, it's because I'm finding a hard time writing the beginning, but as fellow fanfiction authors, you know how it is, right?**

**Enjoy chapter 4.**

**XI.**

**Captive Heart**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 4: Fragments of My Memories**

**XI.**

The door opened, bathing the jounin in a brilliant white light. He had been sitting in the middle of the floor, awaiting Itachi's return and he could see his silhouette in the doorway as the Uchiha walked inside, his sandals making that familiar clank on the wooden floor.

He watched as the figure grew larger and larger as it silently entered the room, being its dark presence with it.

"Hello, Itachi." Kakashi greeted, but got no response as he laid his rice hat upon the surface of the table and took a seat in a nearby wooden chair.

Onyx eyes stared at the jounin for a few moments before he finally said something. "What have you learned?"

"I've been training hard, and I noticed that I could bring back most of my jutsus. I haven't tried working with the Sharingan, but I need to re-learn my other techniques and perfect them first." Kakashi stated. "It's a slow process but I'm not one to disappoint."

"Can you remember anything?" Itachi asked, making sure that the jounin's memory remained limited.

"No, only flashes of the jutsu." He replied, looking down.

A silence hung in the room as the two remained in position, like statues frozen in time. Itachi had never been one to talk, and the silver haired man seated on the floor could think of nothing to say on the matter.

Then a thought ran through Kakashi's mind for a few moments. Looking to the boy in the chair, he decided to ask a question.

"Itachi?"

Onyx eyes looked to him in recognition.

The jounin placed a hand below his Sharingan, his fingertips touching the scar below it lightly. "Where did the Sharingan come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"My Sharingan…Where did it come from?"

"Why is such a question important?" The Uchiha asked in monotone.

"I was just wondering. It's been bothering me for a few days." The jounin replied.

Itachi began to explain to him where the Sharingan had come from and the events that happened between he and Obito. This new information filled Kakashi with many emotions, some seeming to resurface from the depths of his mind which had once forgotten them.

The fragments of his memories were returning.

Up until now, Kakashi had felt nothing but hollow and confused inside, and with this new information he felt much more. It allowed him to feel the sorrow and damnation which was placed upon him in the past, and the guilt he felt for causing Obito to die.

During the explanation, sadness crossed his mismatched eyes as his mind processed the information. After Itachi was finished explaining the events, Kakashi sat in silence, mulling the thoughts around for a while and trying to figure out what to make of them.

This subject kept him quiet for a while, which satisfied Itachi. As long as he didn't question anything that would be damaging to the plan, the Uchiha could tell him anything he wanted. He had to regulate the information that was given to the jounin.

**XI.**

The next day, Itachi had left Kakashi alone again and round two of his training commenced. He decided to go outside and train that day, considering the fact that he didn't want to destroy the inside of the small building.

He walked over to the door, his own feet making a clicking noise upon the wooden floor as he neared the door. When he walked up to the wooden object, he extended his hand and twisted the handle, pulling back the door.

The light radiating from the other side caused sharp pains to shoot through his eyes before he closed them off from the harsh sunlight. He had forgotten just how bright things were on the outside. He had been inside so long that his eyes became sensitive to the light and had to readjust. After adjusting to the light, he could see all that was around him: trees, grass and nature all around. He inhaled the crisp air and felt the warm summer winds flow to him, brushing gently against his skin and playing with his hair, causing the silver spikes to dance around in the air.

He pulled his hitai-ate over the Sharingan, there was no use for it today. The jounin looked up to the sky, where he could see the occasional white, puffy cloud slowly drift by and see the occasional bird that flew across the sky.

'_Alright.' _He thought. _'Time for some training. I've got to get these techniques down within the week. There's no time to waste.'_

Kakashi began to train outside, starting off with simple exercises that he created for himself. Things were progressing slowly from where they had been. He still found himself low on chakra and unable to get the tree-walking exercise he planned for himself down quite right.

Day after day, he attempted simple jutsus and was able to master most of them within one or two days. He had finally accomplished the tree-walking exercise within three days of training and before long he had mastered all of his Taijutsu techniques within the week and had them perfected.

His wounds healed quickly and he was able to do more agile moves that required a lot of bending and flexibility.

Every day, he told Itachi of his progress and asked a little more in depth about the origins and functions of the Sharingan and how to be precise about using it. Itachi had told him everything that he though the jounin should know about the eye and its abilities.

Taking in the information, Kakashi prepared himself for the Genjutsu portion of his re-educating process. Genjutsu came easily to someone who possessed such genius as Hatake Kakashi. He was able to master his Genjutsu moves in three days.

Then it was time for Ninjutsu, which took him longer because there was use of chakra involved. Kakashi had tried to master everything he could think of: Summoning, Chidori..And other techniques of that nature, as well as master them and learn to control them with the finesse that he had so long ago.

Every day for two weeks, Kakashi would drain himself of chakra trying to perfect his moves. These ninjutsu proved the hardest training of all that he's had so far. There were so many tricks to getting certain moves just right, and when he had thought he had something down, working from the vague memory he had of the jutsu was tiring, and he often found that he had left something out.

After weeks of training, Kakashi had finally mastered Ninjutsu.

**XI.**

"Something isn't right." Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke, who were sitting in the Hokage's office. The two boys turned their heads to face their team mate. "It's been a month and Kakashi-sensei still isn't back."

"I'm tired of waiting around! We should go and find him!" Naruto jumped up, pointing dramatically.

"But what if he doesn't want us to go." Sakura replied, "I mean, I know he's been gone a long time, but what if us going meant putting him in danger?"

"Naruto's right." Iruka spoke up from his position across the room. "Kakashi has been gone a long time. "

"It isn't like him not to report back from a mission." Sasuke stated, looking to the door. "And we haven't had a mission in weeks."

Overhearing everything, the Hokage slowly walked into the room, seating himself down in his chair. "I agree with Naruto."

Iruka turned his attention to the old man.

"You do?" The blonde blinked.

"Since all of you are together, I'm going to send all four of you on a mission to recover Kakashi. Find out what happened to him, and if any signs show up, report back to me A.S.A.P. Got it?" The old man instructed.

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

"What?" Iruka blinked at the offer of being put on the spot for such a mission.

"I'm sure that all of you should be able to handle it." The Hokage retorted. "And don't worry, Iruka. I can catch up on grading papers here without you."

The Chuunin looked defeated, knowing that arguing with the Hokage wasn't a wise idea. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied, even though his thoughts berated him.

He didn't like the feeling that he had about the mission at all.

**XI.**

Outside, the four shinobi stood, contemplating on where to start off.

"I never thought I'd be looking for my teacher." Sakura said. "I mean, I know Kakashi-sensei is late, but he's never this late."

"Yeah," The blonde agreed, sitting on the wooden swing in front of the academy, lazily swinging back and fourth. "He always gets lost on the path to life or something like that."

"We need a plan of action." Iruka stated. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"No." The pink haired girl shook her head. "We don't even know where he went."

"I could go back and get that information from the Hokage." Iruka offered. "While I'm gathering information, you three think of a plan if Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to come back."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up lazily from the swing as his former sensei took off towards the Hokage's. "What does he mean "doesn't want to come back". Why wouldn't he want to come back?"

"I don't know, but whatever's going on can't be good if Iruka-sensei is talking like that." Green orbs watched Iruka leave.

"I don't have a good feeling about this myself." Sasuke added. "There's something wrong with this whole picture."

"You guys really think that Kakashi-sensei left and didn't want to come back?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he got captured or hurt or…" Sakura's face turned serious at the last unspoken thought.

"Ah, come on Sakura! Kakashi-sensei's not **dead**. He's _way _too strong for that, believe it!" Naruto replied.

"What if he decided to become a Missing Ninja?" Sasuke asked.

Shortly after he spoke, the other members of his team were dead silent at the thought, each with a worried look on their faces.

"If that's so…" Sakura spoke. "Then we're going to have to actually fight him in battle."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yay! I'm writing on this again! That and I have an awesome storyline for it going on! Yes, I brought Iruka back; he gets so little airtime I decided to throw him into the mix. Eventually Gai will come into the picture as well. Now that I've written on this story, I'm going on to chapter five! **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chasing Kakashi

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! I'm glad that I finally have enough ideas to write on this frequently! Its doing so much better then Love Slave! Thanks a million for everyone who reviews! I promise that this isn't your typical ItaKaka story.**

**Tell me how I'm doing!**

**XI.**

**Captive Heart**

**Chapter 5: Chasing Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**XI.**

Iruka returned shortly with the message from the Hokage that Kakashi was on a mission in the western region of Konoha. The newly assembled team decided to head off towards that region to see if they could find any sight of the Copy Ninja.

**XI.**

The time finally came for Kakashi to re-learn the Sharingan.

The jounin stood before Itachi in the darkened room where he was first brought to be tended to.

"I'm ready to re-learn the Sharingan. I was hoping that you could offer some assistance." The jounin stated, looking to the Uchiha.

At first, Itachi was unamused with playing sensei to Kakashi, but as he sat there, mulling over options, a simple solution to a small problem entered his mind. Looking to the silver haired man, who stood by his side, he spoke.

"I have a better idea. If you wish to know how to perfectly execute the Sharingan, follow me back to western Konoha. You can practice on all of the enemy ninja there."

Kakashi nodded in affirmative, "I'll prepare myself for the journey."

As the jounin turned to leave, another thought passed through the Uchiha's mind. After taking two steps away from the boy in the chair, his wrist was grabbed firmly, causing the jounin to turn around.

"Hm?"

Itachi reached behind the silver haired man and untied his hitai-ate.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" The man asked in curiosity as the dark haired male laid the head protector across the table top. He then took out a kunai knife and made a slash across the Konoha emblem and handed it back to him.

Mismatched eyes looked down as they examined the head protector in his hand. "What's this?"

"So you won't lose me." Itachi replied. "Our hitai-ate's have the same marking now. This way you can tell me from the other ninja. They'll all be wearing the same emblems on their head protectors. Don't get confused."

"Right…" The silver haired jounin wore a slight look of confusion on his features as he gazed down at the marking Itachi had made.

'_This does look just like his…But, why did mine resemble his before? Maybe something happened to it, I mean he just sliced mine with a kunai knife, perhaps someone attacked him and created that line…But it almost looks as if he's crossed out the symbol…What does it mean?' _Kakashi thought to himself, but his mind had gotten worked up enough within the first five minutes that he eventually decided that Itachi was caring for him and it was best not to question.

Dark eyes tried to read his expression to get a better glimpse into what he was thinking. He didn't want to arouse suspicion within Kakashi, and he may have given too direct of an advance by slashing out the Konoha emblem on his head protector. After all, this was a battle of genius vs. genius, even if one of the genius mentioned was weakened by amnesia.

Kakashi lifted up the hitai-ate and tied it behind his head, making sure not to accidentally tie his hair in it. He then positioned it to cover the Sharingan.

"I'll be sure not to lose you now." He replied. "I'm going to go and prepare. Tell me when you're ready to move out."

Itachi nodded stoically in response.

When Kakashi had finished preparing for the upcoming battle, he and Itachi moved out, heading for the western region of Konoha to fight the enemy ninja. The two journeyed there, walking in silence for hours, not really saying anything to each other. This gave Kakashi some time to think to himself about the situation.

The Jounin was confused about several aspects of this mission. A small feeling had been tugging at his soul, telling him that something wasn't right about what he was doing….But another part of him was instructing him to follow Itachi's orders and that the Uchiha would help him regain his memory.

And Kakashi knew that if he wanted to regain his memory he would have to go along with Itachi, so he repressed that feeling, throwing it to the back of his mind and ignoring it for the time being,

After a long silence between the two, Kakashi finally spoke. "Why are we doing this, Itachi?"

"To practice your Sharingan."

"But, is there a purpose to killing these ninja? Why are they considered enemy ninja if they wear the same symbols as you and I do?" Kakashi asked. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it to train." Itachi stated. "They are the enemy, trust me."

'_I don't have much of a choice…' _The jounin reasoned to himself.

"Of course." He replied as they walked down a small path and into the western region of the village. Nothing but foot steps could be heard as the two walked and the sounds of nature around them.

"Kakashi-san." Itachi stated, looking over to the jounin after an hour of silence.

"Yes, Itachi?" A single eye looked over to the Akatsuki member.

"Don't listen to a word they say. They know you have amnesia so they will try and manipulate you." Itachi warned.

"Hm." Was the affirmative noise that Kakashi made in response.

**XI.**

When the two reached the 'enemy ninja', Itachi instructed him to use the Sharingan on them. The Copy Nin raised his head protector to reveal the Sharingan. The eye popped open, revealing the red orb within. It shone with an impressive brilliance.

Kakashi ran towards the enemy ninja, pulling out his kunai and battling them using a combination of Genjutsu and Taijutsu moves, defeating most of them easily. Stopping in the midst of a group of them, one turned and recognized him, the ninja wasn't aware that Kakashi had taken out many of his colleagues. He figured that it was Itachi, who had been fighting nearby.

"Hatake Kakashi?" The ninja said under his breath.

This caught the jounin's attention. His gaze snapped over to this enemy.

The ninja had shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. He was dressed in typical chuunin clothes and looked young in appearance, seeming no younger then seventeen. The ninja wore a Konoha Leaf head protector.

"Kakashi, you've been gone a while. Have you come here to help us out?" He smirked.

"Not hardly. You're tricks won't effect me." Kakashi replied bitterly.

"What? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Hayashibara Hogai."

"Never heard of you."

The blue haired man looked a bit befuddled at what the jounin had told him. He was one of the newly graduated chuunin from the exams and he had heard a lot about the son of the infamous White Fang.

"I think you're confused, Kakashi. We met each other during the last Chuunin exam and you-"Hogai stopped in mid-sentence, noticing that Kakashi's Konoha symbol had been scratched out on his head protector.

Green eyes narrowed and shown coldly as the word traitor rolled from his lips. _'He's a Missing Ninja…' _Hogai thought. _'I have no choice. I'm going to have to try and defeat him and bring him back to the Hokage.'_

"Die." As soon as the word rolled off of Kakashi's lips, he was on Hogai in an instant, and as the enemy made an attempt to pull off a jutsu, the jounin found the opportune time to use the Sharingan to copy his every move.

The other enemy ninja jumped in to help their comrade after hearing his news of Kakashi. The silver haired jounin looked at them as they jumped into the air above him.

"I can't let any of you live."

With that, the jounin began to attack them, taking them out.

Hogai was silent for a moment as conflicts ran through his head. Ever since he was a younger ninja at the academy, he always admired Kakashi and wanted to be just like him when he was grown. He though of Kakashi as a true genius and a shinobi who was both honorable and loyal to Konohagakure. The blue haired man sighed and frowned deeply. He knew what he had to do.

Hogai couldn't stand to see Kakashi like this. He was nothing but a mindless slave to the dark haired Uchiha. It was sad that his hero was reduced to this, and he found himself with no choice.

'_I really don't want to do this. I know I can't beat you.' _He thought as his eyes scanned over his fellow squad members, who were being annihilated by the genius nin. _'I was one of the top graduates in my class…I heard of your battles and the accomplishments you went through, being of the youngest to graduate the academy. Your skills seemed to be unmatched by almost anyone. I thrived to become everything that you were. I trained and pushed my body beyond its limits to one day hope to be like you…'_

"But I don't want to be like this side of you." His head inclined, eyes being shadowed by his hair. "I can't see you go down hill like this…It's too painful."

He looked up. "I must take you out of your misery, Kakashi-sama."

He drew his weapon, which was an elongated katana of sorts and ran straight for him, a look of determination on his face. Hogai tucked his sword under his arm, and began to perform a series of hand signs.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called out, making several clones of himself.

The now blood-splattered Kakashi looked up from his kill to see that he was being rushed at by several clones and jumped from his newly slain victim to go after the clones. He preformed a series of hand signs and created clones to take out Hogai's clones.

The blue haired ninja stopped and stood a few feet from Kakashi. "I knew you'd do that."

Kakashi was silent with a serious expression on his face.

A katana blade clashed with a metal plate on a black glove as the two stared each other down, tension was present and so thick that it hung in the air with a suffocating presence.

Mismatched eyes bore into those of the same color with an evil and void presence that brought shivers down Hogai's spine.

"What happened to you, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, feeling pity for the silver haired ninja.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Kakashi lied, trying to hide any information from the enemy. If he knew that Kakashi was in a weakened state, like Itachi had warned before, then they'd get the advantage and manipulate him, and the Copy Nin didn't want that.

"You're eyes are so void…Like you're wandering around without a soul. Like you've lost all recognition of who you were." Mismatched eyes widened at this statement. It dug deep into the Copy Nin's senses.

He didn't quite understand who he was…

Hogai was right…

His expression hardened but he couldn't let him live, nonetheless. But Hogai thought the same towards Kakashi.

"I must put you out of your misery." Hogai replied, throwing a shuriken in Kakashi's direction but he simply waved it away, the spinning blade ricocheting off of the metal plate on his glove.

As soon as his hand passed his face, Hogai was behind him with his foot drawn, "Kage Buyu!" His foot drew forward to place a well executed and powerful kick. The kick was landed, causing the jounin to go into a series of spins after landing, finally crashing into a rock.

The blue haired ninja landed a short distance away, looking over his shoulder to see a cloud of dust emitting from the rock.

'_Gai-sensei has taught me well…Time to show his rival what I'm really made of. Too bad his rival is also my hero.'_

"What?" His eyes went wide, only to see that there was just a simple log. "No! He's gone! He must have used Henge no Jutsu." He looked around, but there was no sign of Kakashi in the area.

'_Where is he?' _The blue haired ninja thought, eyes darting around wildly in search of the Copy Nin. "I can't see him! But how?"

"That's because I'm right below you." A calm voice intoned, and just as Hogai looked down, he was yanked under ground.

"I-I can't move!" Hogai squirmed and writhed below Kakashi, who was standing over him. He looked up with a ghastly freight in his eyes at see a foot raised above him.

"Say good night."

A scream, loud and piercing echoed through the air, causing birds to fly from their trees, off into the wide blue skies.

**TBC**

**QUESTION: I'm pondering on whether or not Hogai should actually die here. It doesn't seem IC for Itachi to leave him alive, but Kakashi may make that mistake, since he has in the past (i.e. Zabuza) so please answer in a review if I should let him stay alive or kill him off?**

**A/N: Please review, is all I can really say. The next chapter will come probably next week. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
